fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary Maxwell
Zachary''' Maxwell''' (ザカリーマクスウェル Zakarī Makusueru) is a main character of Battles of Ishgal. He is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is the most intelligent member of the Guild, despite his young age Appearance Zachary has spiky white hair, very light skin and blue eyes, and typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirt, with a light-colored sleeved shirt above it, also having a turtleneck. Zachary wears shorts that reach above his knees, also using a purple-colored tenis. His Fairy Tail Guild Mark is in his left leg and is silver colored Personality Zachary is extremely intelligent. He is considerated the most genial member of his Guild. This trait is immeadiately contradicted by his impulsivity, as he didn't think before doing anything, although being cautelous sometimes. He is also very creative, generating good plans with quite ease He is shown to be very selfish with objects, people and, mainly, food. He also has problems with anger, losing his control with ease when provoked and being very destructive, given the nature of his magic. Despite these traits, he can be very educated, as he came from a noble family, and thus, had a good creation Aside of his intelligence, it seems strange because he acts like a little child, almost ignorating all the traits of his intellect, giving to the people a first impression of him being a stupid child, while he is, in most of times, greatly more intelligent than them History Zachary was born in the renomated Maxwell Family, a great, powerful, influent, rich and noble family of Fiore. Being the middle son of five children, he was not the more adept with money or sports, nor the most charismatic and social, but he was the most intelligent of all After some time, his magical power appeared, and he showed an immense magical power that made him sick and leaved him for three years of treatment in containing it Eventually, his home was invaded, and although the criminals were caught, one of his siblings, his older sister, was killed. His mother died some time after by illness, and his father married with an horrible step-mother, his old love affair, bringing her to home alongside two step-sisters After sometime, he discovered about secrets of his stepmother, who forced him into running away from home to stay alive, joining Fairy Tail sometime after Synopsis Intro arc Dark Spring arc Magic and Abilities Territory His only magic and signature power, Zachary uses it as his only form of fight, as he lacks physical strength. However, his magic is very special: It allows him to distort the space in order to generate beams, explosions and manipulate positions within the space. It is considered a very dangerous magic because it didn't has limits, and thus, if Zachary don't know his only limits, his magic can eventually overpower and kill him * Ih Ragdo - Zachary opens the palm of his hand in his opponent's direction, and releases a beam of energy in their direction. Also, he can generate traps of energy through this, gesturing the number of traps with his fingers against his palm, being able to generate, in the maximum, five traps ** Ih Ragior - A sub-technique of his spell. Different of the original one, this technique is completely battle-related: Instead of releasing a beam of energy, he releases several arrows of energy against his enemy. The arrows are weaker, but they gave him number advantage * Ih Argor - A shield, in which he points his hand and distorts the space around his fingers. This distortion is one-sided and is used to deflect incoming attacks, although some spells can break through it Fighting Skills * Enhanced Agility - Due to his physical stature and his young age, he is very agile, being able to avoid several attacks with easy and running at a good speed * Enhanced Durability - He, despite his physical state, is very durable, managing to stand after receiving several powerful attacks from a Dark Mage and coming back to fight several times * Great Magical Power - Zachary, in his young age, is considered a High Level Mage at his Guild, bearing an enormous quantity of magical power, who made him sick before. He can teleport at least three people from thirty-five miles using it in his full state, and even in his depleted state, he can move at great distances. He is able of mastering a hard magic, and is considered very powerful to his age. When exerted, his magical power is silver in color * Genius Intellect - Zachary has one of the greatest IQ of all the peninsula, as Celia, the Master of his Guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, claiming that he is one of the most intelligent people of Fiore. He is able to play any mental game and is also very deceptive. However, a recurring problem of him is that he, although good in creating strategies, has an impulse who prevents him from putting them in practice. He is also very childish, several times occulting his intelligent by acting like a complete idiot * Multilinguism - A side effect of his intelligence: Even in his young age, he is able to speak fluently several different languages: He speaks five languages currently speaked in Earth Land, and also talks three different dead languages. He is also a master on the ominous language of Yakuma, a language said in the legends to be speaked by Gods, which is recquired for his magic to work Trivia